Cuando no es como deberia de ser
by Akira Grit Akaku
Summary: Shun, Dan, y Ace terminaron con sus novias, Alice, Runo y Mira, estas tomaran venganza y los aran sufrir por dejarlas, el amor ase que agas muchas cosas te lleva a la locura te lleva matar. ADVERTENCIA: muerte de personajes


_**Cuando no es como debería de ser**_

**One-shot **

**Por**

**Akira Grit Akaku**

Esto es el fin Alice-dijo de manera fría el pelinegro

¿Por qué?-dijo enojada y apunto de llorar la pelinaranja

Solo es el adiós-dijo el chico pelinegro dándose la vuelta, empesando a caminar para irse de aquel lugar

Lo siento Shun-dijo la chica en un ultimo sollozo aquella chica

* * *

><p>En otro lugar donde al parecer ambien había dos personas hablando<p>

Se acabo Runo por favor ya no me busques-dijo el castaño llendose y dejando a una chica peliazul llorando

Por que?-decía en sollozos la chica mientras caía al suelo la chica-Lo siento, lo siento Dan

* * *

><p>Adiós Mira esto es el dios-desia el chico peliverde mientras pasaba a un lado de la oji azul<p>

Eres un idiota-decia la chica mientras unas cuantas lagrimas caian en su rostro

_**Ya no volveremos a hablar**_

_**nos volveremos tampoco a ver (fue tu decision)**_

_**quize pedirte perdon por tantas cosas**_

_**que ni realice**_

Se veía en una habitación con las luces apagadas y recostada en su cama a una joven pelinaranja, se notaba que apenas había dormido y que había estado llorando la mayor parte de la noche, la chica se levanto y se dirigió asia su ventana

Ya no debo llorar por ti-dijo la chica abriendo su ventana-creo que ya se que aser

En ese momento la chica se vistió y salió de su casa rumbo a la casa de su ahora exnovio

* * *

><p>Se veía a una chica peliazul, estaba en su auto esperando a que pasaraalguien no sorprendiria que no hubiera nadie, eran las 12 de la noche no había mucho que ver<p>

Después de esto ya no llorare-dijo para si la chica al momento en que ve pasar cminando a la persona que alguna ves fue su novio-esto será el final

* * *

><p>Una chica de cabello naranja y ojos azules se encontraba caminando al parecer seguía a un peliverde, ella llevaba un sueter con capucha asi que el chico no la reconoció cuando esta le paso de largo y entro al metro subterráneo al cual el igual se dirigía<p>

Esto si es el adiós Ace-dijo la chica que al parecer sacaba de uno de los bolsillos de su suerte una makana eléctrica(con las cosas que te atacan y dan choques eléctricos)

_**pero ya no ya lo pense**_

_**me duele tanto decirlo**_

_**pero no se dio**_

_**ya lo pense**_

_**mi dignidad es primero**_

Si ya voy no se desespere-desia un chico pelinegro mientras iba a atender la puerta ya que llevaba 5 minutos tocando el timbre, pero cuando la abrió-si…-pero en ese momento el chico fue golpeado y prácticamente dejado inconsiente…

Ahora Shun esto si se acabara entre los dos-dijo la chica mientras arrastraba al chico a su habitación con una pequeña sonrisa

* * *

><p>Ahora Dan pasemos a la parte dos de nuestro rompimiento-desia la chica peliazul que en su cajuela tenia al chico castaño atado y con la boca tapada y medio inconciente-es hora de que todo termine-dijo la chica empesando a arrancar el auto<p>

* * *

><p>El chico peliverde ya iba entrando a la estación, bajaba lentamente las escaleras, no tenia prisa alguna, aunque luego….<p>

Ahora Ace, esto si acabara entre los dos-dijo la chica que lo veía en el suelo inconsiente y lo empesaba a arrastrar escaleras arriba asia su auto, no tenia problema a las 12 de la noche quien te vera asiendo eso…

_**tal vez asi es mejor**_

_**odiame**_

_**tal vez asi es mejor**_

_**recuerda que facil es**_

_**tal vez asi es mejor**_

_**odiame**_

_**pues ya tranquilo estoy **_

Este es el cuarto donde muchas veces terminamos-decia la chica c}pelinaranja mientras ponía al pelinegro en su ropio armario, amarrado, y con la boca tapada-recuerda que te gustaba jugar con fuego-desia la chica mientras le echaba gasolina ensima al chico asiendo que este despertara- o ya te despertaste que bueno-dijo la chica enpesando a llenar toda su casa del moreno con un camino de gasolina

* * *

><p>Ok Dan ahora quedate aquí-dijo la chica dejando tirado al castaño alado de una pisina vasia<p>

El chico trato de liberarse pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles

Que crees que hases-dijo la chica que veía como el castaño trataba de escapar pero esta la golpeo con un apalo en la cabeza dejándolo inconsiente-lo siento Dan pero es la única forma

* * *

><p>Ace sabes yyo te quise mucho-desia la chica que mira través del retrovisor al chico peli verde inconsciente y amarrado que llevaba en ussu asiento trasero-pero tu lo dijiste: "<em>Esto es el adiós" <em>ahora te dare mi despedida-dijo la oji azul con una pequeña sonrisa

_**si existe un modo para que tu**_

_**me puedas hacer muy feliz(quiero ser feliz)**_

_**lo unico que tu tienes que hacer**_

_**amor mio es morir**_

_**y llorare por ti**_

_**pues esta es la forma mas sencilla**_

_**para no pensar en ti**_

_**poder ahorrar mis lagrimas se terminan**_

Sabes Shun fui muy feliz estando contigo-decía la chica al chico que seguía amarrado-y luego terminaste conmigo y llore mucho-desia esta mientras jugaba con una caja de cerillos-ahora volveré a llorar después de esto pero serala ultima vez que lo haga

* * *

><p>Al parecer ni te intereso como sufriría verdad Dan-desia la chica mientras empesaba a meter al chico en una gran bolsa de basura-pero ahora todo terminara para los dos-dijo terminado de meter al chico en la bolsa<p>

* * *

><p>Ace te extrañare pero ahora debo pensar en mi-dijo la chica llegando a lo que es una tubería y bajando de su auto-lo siento Ace pero tal ves asi es mejor, recuerdas que fácil es…<p>

_**tal vez asi es mejor ódiame**_

_**tal vez asi es mejor recuerdas que fácil es**_

_**tal vez asi es mejor ódiame**_

_**pues ya tranquilo estoy **_

_**ya no queria darte la razon**_

_**pero queria cambiar tu opinion**_

_**(no me agrada hablarte asi, desprecio**_

_**me haces tu sentir, multiplicalo por mil,**_

_**eso mereces tu de mi)**_

Adiós Shun ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí-dijo la pelinaranja enpesando a encender uno de los cerillos y dejándolo caer en el camino de la gasolina-no me agrada hablarte asi, pero despresio me ases tu sentir…adiós-dijo empesando a dirijirse a la puerta

El pelinegro solo intentaba escapar de lo que seria su muerte segura en ese momento de rencor, dolor y lagrimas.

* * *

><p>Adiós Dan duerme tranquilo y seguro-dijo la peliazul almomento que con solo iun empujon iso que el chico callera en la pisina con unos pokos litros de agua-adios-dijo llendose de ese lugar<p>

* * *

><p>Ace este fue tu error, multiplícalo por mil, eso mereses tu de mi-dijo la chica que asia que el chico callera en aquella tubería-nos veremos después<p>

_**tal vez asi es mejor odiame**_

_**tal vez asi es mejor recuerda que facil es**_

_**tal vez asi es mejor odiame**_

_**pues ya tranquilo estoy**_

_**Notas de yo:**_hoola! Volvi después de mucho con este song-fic que ise kon una d mis canciones favoritas de el grupo pxndx el kual amo

Cancion: Cuando no es como debería de ser

Artista: Panda

Albun: Para ti con despresio

Bueno nos vemos pronto dejen reviews sin mas que desir me despido con mi

Sayonara V


End file.
